Thunder Buddies
by xxPinktypewriterxx
Summary: In a dark soaked JUMP CITY, what happens when the power is out


Thunder Buddies

This is my second attempt at this story I previously published this on a different account

xxxBeautifulDemonHeartxxx same title it was a train wreck so here is a more structured re write pls enjoy

Robin 17 - Starfire 17 - Cyborg 18 - Beastboy 16 Raven 15

I Do Not in any way own the teen titans...yet muahhahahahaaha...sorry..

Jump City's streets were soaked, beaten down by rain and wind. Trees shook violently in the wind rocking back and forth swaying dangerously close to buildings. The city was dark and gloomy with heavy silence beside the storm. This one was for the record books closing everything that wasn't a hospital, fire station, police station,or shelter. The city was bleek. Yet in the distance a familiar glow that kept the city warm. That reminded the people of Jump city that they should fear nothing.

The giant T shaped tower made this storm bearable knowing that no unsavory characters were out and about during this time was comforting.

**(At Titans Tower)**

5 soggy individuals clamored inside. Robin soaking wet in the rain. Even his signature hair do was a dud laying flat against his head. He mushed the hair out of his eyes ...well mask. "Well that was necessary but not not my idea of fun." He spoke in a side smile trying to lighten the mood. It was his idea to patrol the city in the terrible weather. Cyborg now drying himself with a towel looked to there fearless leader as in to say serious dude. "Fun hadn't even considered the option." He griped sarcastically. He continued to buff away at his mechanics till he was comfortably damp. Beast Boy not quite a boy not yet a man he trotted to the far side if the room. His Distinct purple and black suit clung to him more the usual spandex do to being wet. He morphed into a dog giving himself a good shake. He morphed back and stared at robin. "Did we really have to search the bay of all areas?". "There were so many swells my bones are soaked." He complained just because he could be a fish doesn't mean the cat in him didn't hate water. Starfire she gently rang out her hair. Once a fiery mane is now a pinkish orange mop. He big green eyes were fixed on Robin. Like Beast boy his uniform to had a extra cling. Breaking the trance he put her in toweling off his ropey muscles. " I agree with friend Beast boy." "The swells were quite unenjoyable." She too had a towel now gave her head a quick run through appearing now with a fluffy cat fro. Raven soaking in her cloak was making her heavy so she took it off and threw it on a chair towel in hand moving swiftly to dry her tiny but in no way girlish physique. She, Star, and the boys had grown in-time she was stunning. "What were we even looking for?". "Cause if this was all for nothing." She said pouring water out of her boots. Nobody had to guess what would happen to Robin if he didn't have a reason but were just happy it wasn't them. Everyone but Robin let out a silent relived sigh. "The computer picked up som strange behavior and power surge right before the storm I figured it couldn't wait." Raven looked at him with a bored expression. Robin not displaying his discomfort or dare he say nervousness. Raven shrugged and continued to towel. He to breathed a sigh of relief but internally. Im gonna go shower Raven deadpanned and sunk through the floor. "Excuse me friends but friend Raven has the idea of goodness." She floated out of the room and disappeared behind the glass. "Im going to do some diagnostics on the T car later." cyborg exited to the elevator to the garage. "Im going to change this suit is a lil to snug." Beast boy tugged as he walked threw the doors they whooshed close behind him. Robin finally alone realized his suit was also "too snug" letting out a sigh of discomfort he was off to shower and change.

**(About 2hours later)**

**Beast boy**

Everyone is changed dry and no longer in uniform. Most days they keep them on almost all day. Thankful this storm deterred any crime activity. Beast boy paced his room tirelessly. He was so stirred up he might actually put a hole in the floor. He hating storms they stir the animals inside him. Usually most aren't affected but those who are make them selfs heard to him. He did a few quick shifts seeing if he could tire himself out. No dice thanks to Robins training he could shift into 50 different animals ranging in size and not break a sweat. He settled on video games the bright colors and music would distract his rabbit like mind. Somewhere between his fourth Mountain Dew and level 68, he died distracted by a scent at his door. The familiar scent of jasmine tea, lavender and smoke. Raven he thought.

[Tap tap tap]

He smirked remembering telling her three knocks mocked the holy trinity.

He stood up discarded the cans and open slide the door open. There she stood a whole 5 foot 2 inches. In her black sports bra and shorts with her novelty Raven socks. Her hair was braided at the sides. He realizes he's been staring embarrassed he broke the silence. "Hey Rav wassup?" He sheepishly asked voice retorting back to former raspy puberty. Scratching his head in embarrassment he smiled. Raven looked him. "Can i sleep with you?" She asked bluntly. Realizing how that sounded she continued. "In your room because if the storm." Her fave didn't show it but he knew this took a lot for her to come to him. He side stepped to let her in his room. "Mi casa es tu casa." He smiled a toothy grin. He was glad he finally decided to clean his room. Granted he cleaned it with raven in mind not because the room bothered him. She took a deep breathe and have him a Raven smile. A raven smile is with the eyes mostly and the slightest raise of her lips, but he always saw it. He motioned to the game he was playing and she took it they played in comfortable silence for a while then...

**BOOOOOOM!!!!!**( broken mirror)

Beast boy flinched and grabbed his ears and laid on the floor in pain. "GodDammit!!"

He growled. His ears were ringing and stinging in pain. He counted to ten and braced himself this wasn't good. He rocked on the floor raven jumped to his side thinking he was injured somehow (broken window) she breathed deeply. Beast boy was fighting a fight she couldn't help with so she gave him some room. He growled and snapped his ears settling his instincts not so much. He wanted to dart like a rabbit hide like a mole and challenge the thunder like a Beast. He needed to tame that last one especially with Raven here.

Beeeeeeeep (lights went out in the entire tower)


End file.
